potter s en los tiempos
by angel.negro16
Summary: en el 5 año de Harry y sus amigos llegan del futuro personas inesperadas, al igual que llegan personas del pasado, conocerse entre si y poder cambiar algunas cosas. como reaccionaran harry y CIA. mal summary


hola chic s le tengo aquí otra idea loca que se me acaba de ocurrir ya que me gustan este tipo de fic´s espero que eles guste jejeje

los personajes de harry potter no son mios son de J.K ROWLING y otros si me pertenecen ya que son inventados

espero y les guste

* * *

resumen:

en el 5° año de Harry y sus amigos llegan del futuro personas inesperadas, al igual que llegan personas del pasado, conocerse entre si y poder cambiar algunas cosas

* * *

"dialogo"

_pensamientos_

**lectura del libro **

HABLAR FUERTE

* * *

**DÍA**** DE LOCOS**

En una mañana en la torre griffindor en el cuarto de le premio anual, se despertaba el joven potter cuando unos pequeños rayos de luz le dio en la cara , cuando quería levantar siente un peso en su cintura y voltea, ve lo más hermoso para él a su novia madre de su hijo el cual esta en el vientre de la chica _hermione. _

aun se acuerda cuando todo comenzó fue en el verano pasado cuando se la topo la plaza ya que su tía lo mando a comprar cosas para la cena, ella le ayudo a escoger las cosas y a partir de ese día se vieron seguido ( el ya acepto sus sentimientos y esta enamorado de hermione) en cuanto llegaron al colegio se fueron acercando más hasta que le declaro su amor por ella, lo cual fue correspondido, pasaron 4 meses y tuvieron su primara ves (N/A: por si hay menores de edad) y de hay el fruto de su amor.

"mmmm" se oyó un gemido de como alguien despertando

"herms hermosa como te sientes" le dije cuando ella empezaba a abrir los ojos

" buenos días amor" se incorporo "bien amanecimos bien, al menos lo que se puede con las nauseas" dijo y me dio un suave beso

"bueno es hora de ir al gran comedor" le dije levantándome para cambiarme y ella también

terminando de cambiarnos, bajamos a la sala comun y es peramos a Ron.

el cual estaba bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos

"buenos días chicos" dijo Ron

"buenos días Ron" dije

"buenos días Ron" dijo herms

de hay salieron hacia el gran comedor, en cuanto llegaron vieron que había gente que no conocían y gente que debería de estar muerta, se acercaron a la mesa griffindor

"hola chicos como están" nos dijo Giny la hermana de Ron y mi hermanita adoptiva que estaba junto a su novio Draco Marfoy, lo cual en ese verano se arrepintió de todo de como nos trato y no se volvió mortifago (N/A: se escribe así si no dignamente) que se lleva muy bien con herms y luna a las cuales quiere como hermanas

"hola hurón""hola luna" dijo herms

"hola herms, hola amor" dijo luna a herms y a ron

"hola chicos, hola mione" uhy cadaves que le dice haci me pongo de malas

"SILENCIO" no me habiadado cuenta de los cuchicheos de los demas hasta que el profesor los callo

"bien me a llegado una nota" nos dijo el profesor dumbledore asi que la leyo

"hola hogwards del pasado, presente y futuro le mando esto ya que quiero que cambien algunas cosas pero no lo que no se deberia de cambiar.

asi que vamos a empezar a persentanos desde por 

pasado: Potter, Weasley y demas familias

presente: weasley, potter etc. los cuales van a ser presentados al mismo tiempo

futuro: lupin tronsk

Weasley Delacour

Weasley Delacour 

Weasley Johan

Weasley Jhoson

Weasley Lovegood

Malfoy Weasley 

Potter Granger" muy a parte de los dos primeros

atte: MGM

"bueno vamos a comenzar" dijo dumbledore "por favor comiesen Srs. y srtas. "

"bueno nosotros somo James y Lily Potter" dijeron mis padres. sentí un apretón de parte de mi novia

"mama" "papa" dije parandome a abrazarlos

"James, Lily" dijeron mi padrino y mi tio y nos abrazamos entre todos

"vengan les voy a presentar a una personas" dije llevandolos donde estaba con los demas

"mama papa ellos son la familia Weasley" les presente desde los sres. Weasley hasta los gemelos

"ellos son mis amigos Ron, Giny, Draco y Luna" les presente a los chicos

"y ella es Hermione la mujer que amo y madre de mi hijo" les dije acercando a mi a herms

"QUE-QUE" dijeron mis padres, padrino y tio los ultimos me miraron con una sonrisa picara

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" upss creo que no les callo bien

vi que herms estaba a punto de llorar, con esto del embarazo esta más sensible de lo normal "amor no llores" dije borrando las lagrimas traicioneras "VEN lo que causan ella no puede pasar malos tragos" dije mirando a mi padre, mi madre le dio una colleja en la cabeza por tonto

"lo siento pequeña es que me soprendio la noticia que voy a ser abuelo "dijo mi padre arrepentido

"no se preocupe señor Potter" dijo mi herms

"no querida dime James y estoy seguro que mi esposa quiere que la llames Lily" dijo esto mirando tanto a mi novia como a mi mama la cual asintio

"hermione te agradesco todo lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo" dijo mi mama "cuanto tienes" dijo acariciando el vientre de mi novia

"4 meses y todavia no sabemos si es niño o niña" dijo mi amada a mi mama

despues de esto sugieron los padres de nevil

"nosotros somos Alice y Frank Lovotom" dijeron los padres de nevill

"ma..mama" "pa...papa" dijo nev nervioso

"oh mi pequeño" dijo su mama llorando

despues el los presento con todos (N/A: es pesado escribir todo asi que si lo dejo)

"SILENCIO" dijo el profesor dumbledore " bien sera mejor que comamos y des pues sigen ustedes chicos del futuro" dijo t dodos empesamos a comer.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo antes de que me operen este viernes de la vista y no se cuando publicare el segundo por lo mientras los dejos con este por el momento en lo que me recupero hojala y le guste la historia jejeje

nos vemos en la otra bay


End file.
